long time apart
by JasMiaka
Summary: serena leaves th scouts but the only reason she left was because rei got a bad vibe that serena was going to die so they made excuses to kick her off the team.so now every one is trying to find her and the first one to find her is darien ch.2 up
1. Default Chapter

I do not own any of these characters So don't sue me  
  
This is my first fanfic so this chapter might suck  
  
Let's get the story started *************************************************************** Serena was waiting in seat for the announcer to call her light #.  
  
*Flash back * Serena was running from the hospital to Rei's temple with great news. Before she entered Rei's room when she heard all of the senshi's saying," we should kick Serena off this team she's always late, scared, dum and clumsy. Suddenly Serena opened the door. Everyone was silent except for Rei who said, "We all decided to kick you off this team now hand over your communicator, brooch, and the other things." Serena gave them everything except her crystal, which they can not take away from her. After that she looked at Darien who was just sitting there, but he just looked away. So she threw their engagement ring and threw it next to the other stuff. Then she left without telling them that she was 1 month pregnant. After that she packed her things and Luna's and left to go to California. *End of Flashback* When the announcer called her flight number she left for her flight. Finally she got to California looking for her friend there. When she saw her friend sasmi, they both went to sasmi's house for dinner. *1 year later* Darien is on a mission to find his love Serena. Both of them are in Visalia, CA. Serena now has a mansion (most people think it's a castle) and her 11 month baby and of course Luna in her human form. When Darien was passing Serena's house looking for Serena he saw a lady with a crescent moon on her forehead. He ran to the door and knocked ten times until Serena answered the door. She couldn't believe that she would ever see him again. Darien she whispered to herself. 5 minutes past before Serena let Darien in. they just stood there until they both heard Miaka. Miaka was their daughter. Serena went up stares to get Miaka down stares. Then Serena asked, " why did u knock 10 times "? I don't know I guss I was excited to see who lives here I guss. They talked forever until it started to rain and a storm was coming. Serena asked if Darien had a place to stay, he lied and said no. So Serena offered him a place to stay. Then when they were about to go to sleep she remembered that she only had one room temperlery. Serena then said oh well he is my ex- fiancé I guss were going to sleep together. She didn't really want to sleep with Darien, but Darien did! (What will happen that night if u want to find out review me)  
  
************************************************************************ That's all for now, please review this is my first fanfic, remember I need at least 3 reviews to write the next chapter (and it will be a better one) but while u are reviewing me I'm writing the next chapter on lined paper. OH!!! If u review me I'll put your name in my story!!! K 


	2. Must happen

Hay I'm back with the next chapter and I did put some names in this chapter and more chapters to come…OK let's get started with this chapter.oh 1 more thing this is my first romance story too so I might suck at romance in this story

***********************************************************************

Night time came and Serena and Darien were in bed together. Darien was hoping that something would happen. Serena put Miaka to sleep and climbed in bed beside Darien. They talked until Darien decided to kiss Serena. Serena tried to let go and kick him, but instead she gave in. 2 minuets past and Serena broke the kiss. Before Serena could start another kiss, Darien interrupted and said I thought you hated me? No I can't hate you because you're the Miaka father. Also I still love you, but I thought if I still date you the girls would… well you know. No the girls never hated you, Rei had a vision that you died, so we all decided to make excuses to kick you off the team. But " why " Serena asked. But before she could she could ask another question Darien kissed her again. Soon after that they gave in more. When Serena woke up she went to check on Miaka. She was sleeping but whimpering. So Serena picked her up and went back to her room. When she got there Darien wasn't there. After she smelled something cooking she knew it was Darien. He surprised her by cooking her favorite pancakes shaped as hearts. " This afternoon I have a lunch date with Sasmi and her friends Nicole Brandy, Sara, Sarah, and Carloto. " Would you like to come? " Serena asked. Can't I have a job interview to become a doctor. Oh!!! I know a place, It's were I work. Really? Yes I could be your nurse. Great, but where is this place? It's down town by Saint Mary's Church. Really great, so when do we leave? As soon as I change.

They walked all the way down town when Serena bumped into one of the nurse at her work and best friend Bliss. Darien was told that he got the job at Serena's work after his interview. After that Serena, Darien, Miaka, & Bliss went to have lunch with Sasmi, Nicole, Brandy, Sara, Sarah, and Carloto……………………………………………….

(What will happen at lunch?)

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Well, what do you think, does it suck? Any way I hope you liked it… please review! Please review! Please review! I also like constructive criticisms!!!


	3. lunch not as planned

This is the next chapter and I am going to make it long, for those people who want it longer….

Disclaimer I do not own sailor moon ^^ Let's start the story right away I hope you'll like it very much!!! 

~ 

They walked to reashanti (which is the restaurant) … When they entered Serena saw some people who made her cry and run out of restaurant. It was Mina, Lita, Ray, and Ami. With their boyfriends Andrew, Ken, Chad, and Greg. Serena ran out of there like a bird. Outside she saw some other people who she wanted to see. It was Hotaru, Trista, Amara, and Michelle. With them were their boyfriends Duo, Trowa, Wufei, and Ouatre. (Surprise Amara and Michelle aren't together). Trista as always saw Serena first. Trista pointed out to the other girls to where Serena was. Soon another person from behind them came running to Serena. His name was Heero. Serena looked up and saw him, but before he could say hello and ask what's wrong Amara grabbed him and threw him very hard out of the way. When Serena saw Amara and the other otter's she got up and hugged them all with excitement. 

(5 minutes later)

They all walked back to the restaurant to enjoy a meal together. Serena was hoping none of the other scout's would see her. Unfortunately Hotaru's big mouth opened saying " what do you mean no, Serena!" For saying that she received a punch and a loud scream from Amara. Everyone continued eating except for all the sailor scout's. Now the inners saw Serena and rushed over there. Amara and Michelle blocked their way just in time. They didn't corporate so Amara punched each of them somewhat soft. When Heero woke up he found out that he broke his arm, a black eye, and didn't remember what happened for the past hour. The only thing he could remember was seeing Serena again. 

(After lunch at Trista's house)

Everyone was talking to each other except for Serena. " I wonder if any of them still want me around." " No way they seem to not to talk to me at all." Serena said. " So Serena how have you been"? Said a suspicious Mina. " Ahhh? Oh? Fine, how about you"? " We are fine." "What do you mean we"? " Ohhhhhhh nothing much." 

(Heero arrived at Trista's house)

Heero walked in the house. He wanted to see two people only. Those people are Serena and Amara. The first person he found was Amara. He ran to her and said, " What the Fuck do you think you were doing bitch"? Asked a pissed off Heero. " What do you mean I was just protecting Serena, you baka." Said a really angry Amara. " Please stop!!!" Serena said mad. When the fight was over Serena left the house to go to the woods. 

(5 minutes later)

Darien wanted to go after Serena and so did Heero. Soon they started to fight. Darien didn't bother to fight so he just left looking for Serena. Darien heard a scream and so did the others. When they located to where the scream came from they all just screamed too. Lying there was Serena's unconscious body. They took her to the hospital and waited for what the doctor's would say. They told them that Serena wouldn't remember anything until probly in a month or so. Everyone was very, very sad. 

(A week after the incident)

Serena has improved on her memory, but still was ditzy. Serena that night heard voices in the living room. Do you think we should go or stay here? I don't know Heero. I think we should stay because of Serena, but we should go now. Go where Serena thought. She wanted to go after them, but felt like she didn't have to. "OK then were going now"! Said Quatre. They left without knowing that someone knows where they were going.

****************************************************************

What will happen and who really are these boys? If you want to find out please review. Oh and the friends of Serena didn't show up sorry for not putting that! Review soon and I'll write soon!!! Jasmiaka 


End file.
